Hopelessly in love
by abers
Summary: Naruto doesn't mind that his dad dates. Hell his dad has been dating for over two years now. But just finding that his dad was gay and his son and his sons friend is going to be living with them. Does Naruto hate Sasuke, Or is it love?
1. Chapter 1

I sit in my room. I couldn't believe it. I found out only two hours ago that my dad was gay. I couldn't believe it.

Well really to say this started two years ago when my father starting dating. I thought it was all great, then he told me he wanted me to meet him.

That's when fireworks when off in my head. I couldn't control myself when I yelled. "Father your gay!?" Well good thing my dad didn't get mad at me. He just told me he was and surprised I never noticed.

Just to let you in. No he's not my real dad. My dad died when I was younger He was best friends with my now gay dad. No I'm not a homofob or anything. I was just surprised.

To tell the truth I didn't like girls much. I never looked at any boys or girls. I mean I guess I found myself to young.

Oh I never told you yet. My name is Naruto. ( I can't spell his last name :" )

I am 15 years old turning 16 in July. I live with my dad. He is 35 and his name is Hikaru.

He is a nice guy and everything. I've never met his boyfriend yet. I heard he had a son.

I've never seen his son or heard anything 'bout him, Well besides that he's my age and is kind of stuck up. That's what my father said. He's met them before a lot.

He said that there coming over this Saturday to eat over. That was in two days. I didn't want that day to come. I didn't want to meet his boyfriend. I know it's sounds mean but It's true.

I didn't want to meet his son.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As I saw my dad pace across the room, I sighed. It was Saturday. He kept telling me. 'Be nice.'

"Naruto.. Remeber what I said be nice." He reminded for the millionth time again.

"I know, I know."I sighed.

Just as I said that there was a knock at the door.

Hikaru raced to the door. He opened it and got a love struck face as he let three guys come in.

'_Three? I thought he only had one son..'_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, Naruto I guess I forgot to tell you. Umm... Takou son's friend lives with them." My father explained.

I looked at the two of them my dads boyfriend his son had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was average size wearing a blue fitting shirt and pants. The other boy had pointy raven hair. His eyes dark and was wearing a black fitting shirt with rust color pants.

The brown hair boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Teddy. Yes that my real name. Don't you dare call me ted." He warned. His voice snooty. I rolled his eyes.

The raven hair boy had a sour look on his face. "Hn. I'm Sasuke." He looked over at teddy. "So this is the place were staying at? It's only two stories big." He sighed.

I looked shocked. "What there staying here!?" I shouted.

Hikaru sweat dropped. "Didn't I tell you? There moving in with us."

"**No** you didn't" I crossed his arms. "Where the hell are they gunna sleep?"

"Well in your room.. Well one of them can. The other in the living room." Takou finally spoke up.

I sighed. He wanted to be nice. "Oh Okay then, Sounds good." I said agreeing.

"Well I'm not sleeping in the same room as him." Teddy said whining to his father.

"_Like I want you to."_ I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Teddy shirked. "Well that means he doesn't have to repeat himself." Sasuks stated.

Teddy elbowed him. "Oh don't go taking his side."

Hikaru made a face. "Well come in. No reason to stand in the door way." He said letting them in.

"Glad everyone can get along." Takou sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Sasukes Pov)

I looked over at Naruto. _What a big mouth._ I thought. I looked at my food boredly then at teddy. He was eating his food like he hasn't eaten in days. It was pretty good. Turns out I have to share a room with the blonde hair idiot.

Teddy's father looked like he really loved his boyfriend so I wasn't gunna ruin it just 'cause I have to share a room with a idiot. I shrugged my shoulders.

I watched as they did the dishes. I went upstair too see my so called room.

There was clothes and junk everywhere. "Doesn't he clean his room at all?" I asked aloud.

This Naruto kid sure had a lot of stuff.

(End sasukes pove normal pov)

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked annoyed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How'd you like it :') Soo long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it sasuke!" Naruto complained.

"No."

"It hurts."

"To bad."

"I mean it."

"I don't care."

Naruto grumbled. He grabbed sasukes hand. "Stop poking my fucking arm. I'm trying to sleep."

"Yea..I'm not sleeping on the damn floor." Sasuke said cooly.

_It's only been about 5 hours and sasuke already think's he owns the place._ Naruto thought groaning. "Fine Then just sleep with me."

Sasuke groaned. "No I'd rather not get molested." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Naruto wanted to scream. "What the hell are** you **thinking!? I would never touch you!" Naruto almost yelled.

"Yea your right, I'd never let you do that." sasuke grinned.

"I hate you sasuke I can't believe your going to my school." Naruto groaned. He felt Sasuke crawl into the bed with him.

"I know I bet your over filled with happiness."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto groaned as his father and his fathers boyfriend already left to their jobs.

Teddy and Sasuke walked down the stairs. Naruto groaned.

"Well lets go. Even though the school is a public one. I guess it_ can't_ be_ that_ bed." Teddy said in a snooty tone.

Sasuke just grunted.

Naruto grimed. "**Fine**. Lets not be late." He stomped out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto groaned_. Did they have to walk with me?_

(Sasukes Pov)

_I wonder why none of the idiots friends haven't jolted over here yet. He got to have a lot. I mean the way he acts and looks I bet he's popular with ladies._ Sasuke thought. He looked at teddy.

"This school looks like a dump." Teddy complained.

"Don't worry to much 'bout it teddy." Sasuke told him. _Hopefully he'll calm down._

(Normal Pov)

"So where are your friends?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't have any." Naruto explained. Not even looking at him.

Teddy snorted. "I'm not to surprised. You're a loser."

Sasuke snorted. "Well he can't be that big of one."

Naruto huffed. "That's not it! It's just I **don't** need friends! I don't want 'em! I'm perfectly happy without 'em!" He snorted.

"Well you have us now Bro." Teddy smirked.

Naruto paled. "What?"

"Well your dad and my dad there getting married next spring. That means will be related. Wont it be nice to have a brother?"

"Yea if you weren't such a stuck up little rich boy!"

Sasuke grunted. "Hn. Lets get to class."

0-0-0- (Skips cause class is boring D: )0-0-0-

Naruto ran up to his room. He slammed the door. School sucked. Teddy and Sasuke had sat with him. He liked to sit alone. Then all of there stupid fan girls followed. All he was _"Sasuke-kun is soo dreamy." "Oh teddy I love you!" "Awww aren't they the cutest?" -Faints-_

He jumped onto his bed.

_I'm not sharing **my** bed with sasuke anymore. He likes to cuddle. -shudder- _

Naruto closed his eyes. He then heard the door open and feet scamper across his room.

"Dobe."

Naruto groaned. "Leave me alone Sasuke." The blonde warned. _Why does he always have to bug me?_

"No"

"Why not? Go hang out with Teddy or something."

".."

"What?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Sasuke said cooly. Hands in his pockets. Face unreadable.

"Well yes you do, Your In **my** room."

"Correction, I'm in **our** room." Sasuke smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Move your hand more."

Get that out of my face!"

"That doesn't go there!"

"Stop pulling my hair!"

Teddy walked into the room. "Your playing twister and didn't tell me!? I love this game." He gushed.

"Well Teddy," Sasuke started, "You were to _busy_ talking to some girl on the phone. So now me and Naruto are playing."

Naruto fell, Unable to stay in the outragous postion he was in

"Gwads it fells like my leg is going to fall off."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well hope you liked. Review please 333 makes me update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Please note. I wrote this part of the chapter when I was pissed off. So.. I'm sorry for..Well the pissy-ness. Well I hope you enjoy : D**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

Sasuke sat lazily in his desk as he listened to the teacher talk. He looked over at Naruto. He was sitting up straight. Listening and taking notes when the teacher told them too. Of course Sasuke didn't. He moved his gaze over to teddy. Teddy Was to taking notes and passing notes.

_I am the only one not listening?_ Sasuke thought boredly. He hated school. He hated the girls who would come up and talk to him. He hated his 'Friends.' He hated everyone...Well he hated pretty much everyone.

_I don't hate Teddy. He's my best friend. And Naruto... He's fun to bug._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Naruto looked around the lunch room. He didn't see Sasuke or Teddy.

_Augh my back still hurts from that game of twister._ Naruto thought grimly as he got his lunch and sat down by himself._ Finally I get to by myself. Not Sasuke or Teddy to bother me._ Naruto thought happily as he dug into his lunch bag.

"Oy! Naruto." Teddy chimed as he sat down by him. "Why are you such in a good mood?" Naruto asked looking at his food. "You should of been in gym. You should of seen what happened to Sasuke." Teddy said grinning. "What happened?" Naruto asked bitting into his sandwidge.

"Okay what happened was..."

**(Flash back)**

"_Ok class today were playing Kick ball." The gym teacher Mr. Crafting said holding a red kick ball._

_Sasuke groaned._

"_I hate this game. And this uniform." Teddy whined. "I rather dislike this game too." Sasuke piped in. "Yes but your fairly good at this game. And plus the girls will love you." Teddy grinned. "Yea I know. I'm not to sure about you." Sasuke teased._

_**0-0-0**_

_Sasuke went up and waited for the ball to roll to him. He was getting ready to kick. The person rolled the ball over to Sasuke rather fast. Sasuke lifted his foot into the air and... His shoe went up into the air. Sasuke did kick the ball but instead of flying into the field it crashed into one of the girls faces. Sasuke shoe still in the air came down and knocked him in the head. _

_The hit making Sasuke stumble back words and Run into the student teacher. He fell onto her and his face landed into her chest._

**(End flash back)**

Naruto shook his head in not believing Teddy. He was laughing to. "That really happened to Sasuke eh?" Naruto laughed. Teddy grinned. "Yea and there he comes." Teddy laughed.

Sasuke walked into the lunch room. He went and sat by Teddy and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke what's that red mark on your face?" Naruto asked. "The stupid Teacher hit me. She thought I was comming onto her." Sasuke grumbled.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm so sick of you!" Hikaru yelled at Takou. "Oh shut up! You did it! Why do you always blame things on me baka!?" Takou yelled pushing Hikaru. **"You're a bastard." **Hikaru said in English.

"Did you just call me a Bastard?" Takou asked, "I can speak some English too Baka." Takou finished saying. "I'm leaving." Takou threatened. He turned around to go.

"Wait..Baby I'm sorry don't go." Hikaru said looking down.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke, Teddy, and Naruto walked into the house. "Hey dad! You here?" Naruto asked. There was no response. "They should be hom..." Nartuo said but stopped he was in the living room. "Oh my! Dad! That's gross!" Naruto said then ran back into the kitchen. "Oh gwad. Don't go in there. There on the sofa half naked making out."

Sasuke sighed. "Well that's what adult's do Naruto." Teddy nodded his head. "Don't you know?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I've never dated before." He shrugged and went over to the fridge.

"What? Well what about a crush? First love?" Teddy asked. "Nope." Naruto hummed. "What about lust?" Sasuke asked. Naruto threw a pop at Sasuke it hit him in the tummy. "Don't be stupid. Of course not dummy."

"I was just asking," Sasuke responded and opened the pop "Beside, Why haven't you? I mean your 15 right? Your not looking for a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?" Nartuo almost spite out his pop. "A-a boyfriend?" He choked. "No. I'm not gay."He explained.

"Really? I thought you were...I mean..I'm not trying to stereotype by clothing but, by the way you dress I thought you liked guys." Teddy explained. Naruto almost fell. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" "Nothing. Just the colors and everything. Naruto don't get so defensive. I'm bi." Teddy said proudly. "But I do like girls more. So it really doesn't matter if you like the same sex." Teddy said patting him on the back.

"Well Teddy.** I'm **not. I like girls." Naruto said seriously, _I think at least_. Naruto thought dreadfully. "Well if it is true then, Tomorrow I want you to ask Sakura Haruno out." Sasuke said his arms crossed a look of amusement. "And if you don't then, me and Teddy will think other wise of your sexuality." Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto sweat dropped. "But I don't like Sakura."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story: D Oooo next chapter Kakashi will be in it. But he is gunna be a student. So my young Kakashi! Woooo! XDD Well reviews make me update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooooo yay! Kakashi will be in this one! Now as you can read there is a plot starting up. And just a heads up but I bet you all noticed. I'm not the best speller. So if I did misspell something, your smart you know what it means. Please don't review telling me "You spelled stuff wrong! It looks bad LOL!" Yea I'm not loling :( So Yea well I'm glad everyone's enjoying my story. So yes.. Onto the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto dreaded going to school. The thing that really sucked was, It's a Tuesday tomorrow so when Sakura rejects me in front of everyone I have to listen to the mocks tell Friday. Naruto sighed.

"Stupid Sasuke and Teddy." He mumbled.

"Hey that's not very nice to say." Teddy teased.

"Oh I invited a friend over naruto. I want you to meet him. He's a dumb ass." Teddy laughed. Naruto sighed but got up. "Fine I'm coming. What's his name?" Naruto asked frustered.

"Kakashi."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A kid looking at the age of 16 was standing by the sofa. Sasuke sitting near him.

He had messy almost sliver looking hair. He had on a green jacket and a white shirt. His pants dark blue. He had a scar by his right eye. (I think that's where it is . )

"And as I told you Sasuke the flash could beat superman in a race. The flash would beat superman's ass." Kakashi said matter 'O factly.

"No Superman would crush him." Teddy piped in. "Hey baka do you mind?" kakashi teased. "Of course I don't pervert!" Teddy laughed. "Oh Yea I forgot about that. He is a pervert." Sasuke added in.

"What? Me? No way." kakashi said in a fake hurt tone. "Pst you got caught reading a adult book at school. What do you call that eh?" Sasuke asked grinning. "Well teddy dared me." Kakashi laughed.

"Yea and you dumb enought to do it."

"Uhh Hey Teddy you made me come down here to meet uhh...kakso? Or what was it?" Naruto sweat dropped. "I like that Kakso," Kakashi grinned. "But no my name is Kakashi."

"Hey I'm Naruto. Well I gotta go do my homework." Naruto said trying to leave. "Homework eh?" Teddy asked. "I'm not doing that. I'll have dad help me. What about you sasuke?" Teddy asked.

"We had homework?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"Oooh so you're the learny type eh?" Kakashi asked. "Do you get good grades and everything?"

"I guess I have A's." Naruto blushed. "Oohh I like the smart one's" Kakashi laughed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto rushed down the hall. He wanted to avoid Sasuke, Teddy, And Of course Sakura. _I can't ask her out. I don't like her like that! I mean she seems nice._ Naruto thought but rushed to his locker. Grabbed his books and sprinted to his first Period class.

Naruto had Histoy first. Naruto loved this class, He found it very educational and he loved his teacher. Mr.Taku. He was very fun and funny and just so alive.

"Okay class everyone seated!" Mr Taku said walked to the front of the class room. "We have a new transfor student. I would like you all to be nice to this boy."

"I think you mean man." The new student corrected. Naruto knew that voice.

"Oh Yes kakashi come in. This is are new student Kakashi." (I don't know his last name D:)

Naruto sighed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto saw her. She was alone. Perfect._ Okay rejection then we flee. Yes this plan is perfect_

Nartuo jogged over to her. "Ummm..Hey Sakura..I was wondering something."

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked nicely smiling at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?" Naruto asked blusing.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked her face lighting up.

"As serious as cake." Naruto repiled. "Yea I will! No one ever asks me out!" Sakura jumped up and down. "We should go to the moives! Right Boyfriend!?"

"**Boyfriend!?"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**You like? Yea I'm making sakura like crazy. Not mean or anything. Crazy XDDD Well yea reviews make me update faster. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto ran home, Not bothering to wait for Teddy or Sasuke. _Boyfriend!? **Boyfriend!** Oh my Gosh what have I done!!!?_ Naruto thought running up to his room. "What do couples do? What do we say? How much do we hang out? I don't like Sakura!" Naruto cried. He put his hands in his hair pacing his room worriedly. "I'm gunna get sasuke for this." Naruto plotted. "I'll make him sleep on the floor or something." Naruto said throwing himself on the bed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"He did it." Teddy sighed.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Naruto asked Sakura out, there gunna go on a date." He half laughed. "Sakura is the craziest girl in school." He went on. "You didn't even tell him eh?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Yea but he doesn't like her, He's only doing it to prove he's not gay," Sasuke said putting his hands threw his hair, "But I think he is, Or at least likes males."

"Pst, Sasuke I thought you stop liking guys? I mean after...Well you know?" Teddy said patting him on the shoulder. "Didn't you say and I quote "I will **never** date men ever again!" Unquote" Teddy said sighing and looking at Sasuke slightly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto sighed as he heard the door open and feet start to get louder as the walk to closer to him.

"Hey Naruto, So your going on a date?" Sasuke asked.

"She is crazy Sasuke! She is clingy! She is nice but INSANE!!" Naruto spazzed attacking Sasuke, They both dropped to the ground.

A moan.

That stopped then both. Who moaned?

Naruto face was pure red as so was Sasukes.

_We both did._

Naruto was getting off of Sasuke but stopped when Sasuke strong arms wrapped around Naruto shoulders.

"No...Just stay..." Sasuke cried almost. His voice low and soft. His eyes gazed somewhere.

"Sasuke.." Naruto gasped but layed back down. "Just for a minute the..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Sasuke's soft lips came to Naruto's.

Naruto gasped. _What do I do!? I've never kissed anyone before!!_ Naruto thought. He did the frist thing that came to mind. He pushed his lips back to Sasuke. There mouths opening slightly.

Naruto's seen this in movies all the time. So He kind of knew what he was doing.

Sasuke rolled over so he was on top of Naruto.

Then it hit him._ I just made out with a guy._ Naruto screamed and pushed Sasuke off him. He ran out of the room and went downstairs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Naruto-kun!!" Sakura sang happily as she skipped down the hallway and latched to Naruto's arm.

"Ehh.. Hey Sakura." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hey babe." She smiled. "So wanna go to the movies tonight? For our date!" She said excitedly.

Naruto sighed. "Sakura...I'm not sure if this..." He then stopped._ This is all because of Sasuke! Maybe he likes me? Well I'll keep going out with.._. "Yea okay tonight I'll call you." He grinned.

Sakura clapped happily and gave Naruto her Number. She skipped off to her class.

"Damn Sasuke."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sorry it's short. But It's late and wanted a chapter. And yes some Sasuke and Naruto action! **

**I had to have some. But not yet. Don't worry this is a Sasuke Naruto Story not Naruto Sakura. -Nods-**

**Well Review Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Me and Naruto-kun are going on a D-a-t-e!" Sakura sang as she looked for something to wear.

She grabbed a red t-shirt with blue pants and tied her long hair up.

She grabbed her toad necklace and put it on. "Lucky charm!" She squealed.

She ran downstairs and took the phone dialing Naruto's number.

"**Hello"**

"Hey Naruto."Sakura sang.

"**Oh hey Sakura so tonight? I'll come get you. We can go to the movie." **He grinned over the phone.

"YEA!!" Sakura danced then hung the phone up and moon walked into the living room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto sighed he sat on his bed. He hung the phone up.

_She seems nice...But I just don't like her like **that**._

"So you were talking to your date?" Sasuke grinned.

Naruto turned his head and saw sasuke standing in the door way. "Sasuke baka."

Sasuke snorted. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Homo." Naruto muttered.

"So what?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"It's not my fault I find other males attractive." Sasuke snorted. "Maybe you should just admit it," Sasuke said walking over to Naruto grabbing him by the shirt and pushing Naruto against him. "That you like men." He then kissed him.

Naruto got big eyed. His heart started to pound. He shook his head. "Nuu...Ahh..." He moaned. "I domm'fff" He mumbled as Sasuke devoured his lips.

Alarms went off in Naruto head. _Stopp.._ He pushed Sasuke away.

"Dad!! Sasuke's trying to Molest me..**Again**!" Naruto ran downstairs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay so -23+ 54?" Teddy sighed as he did his homework.

"Am I really shallow?" He groaned to himself.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X** **Flash back** **X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_Teddy grinned as he had a crowed of girls all over them. A girl not so good looking asked him out._

"_Pst no I wouldn't even pay you to be a hoe then let you date me." Teddy snorted._

_The girl frowned she ran off. Tear running down her face._

_A blonde girl glared at him._

"_Hey Teddy Bastard! What the hell is your problem!? You think your all that just cause you got a pretty face? You may be beautiful on the outside but your really ugly and shallow on the inside!" She yelled at him._

"_Ino.." Girls' whispered._

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X** **End flash back** **X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Teddy sighed._ I feel awful._

He looked at his math homework. _I can't stop thinking of what that Ino girl said._

Teddy saw Naruto scamper into the living room. "Hey teddy." Naruto sighed.

Teddy smiled at him. "Hey." He picked up his Pepsi and took a drink.

"Hey can I have some?" Naruto asked. Teddy scooted over near Naruto the pop still in his hand.

"Yea shure." Teddy took a drink and pressed his lips to Naruto.

Naruto blushed some pop dripping down his chin. Teddy gave him another kiss. Naruto surprisinly responded back.

Naruto pulled back blushing. "Hm...Sorry." He said covering his lips.

Teddy sighed. "Do you think I'm shallow?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. This was his very first date after all.

He knocked on Sakura's door. What he saw almost made him faint.

**0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Like? well I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke sighed as he threw cards onto the floor. He was laying on the couch and his head laying lazily to the side.

His eyes were gazed and his mouth open slightly.

Teddy walked in. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sakura-chan!! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled as he eyed Sakura.

She giggle. "I was shaving my legs, washing my face, doing my hair and cooking. I wanted to be ready before you got here." She pouted.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Teddy, you kissed Naruto?! He's gunna be your bother when your and his parents get married!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh shut it. We were sharing pop. Plus I heard you smooched him first. I got jealous." Teddy teased.

Sasuke smirked. "Yea I think I like him. But I know he's gay, and I'm not telling him un till he admits he's gay." Sasuke said flinging a other card.

"Yea easier said then done."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura sang as they walked into the theater.

**0-0**

Naruto sighed as they walked out of the movie theater. He didn't get to enjoy the movie. Sakura talked threw the hole thing.

Naruto walked her back home. _She seemed nice. She's loud._ Naruto sighed

"Well bye Sakura." Naruto waved about to turn around.

"Wait."

"Yea?" Naruto asked turning around. "Well? Aren't you going to kiss me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sweat dropped. He felt guilty if he did. "Uh...I guess." Naruto blushed. _I've never kissed a girl before._ Naruto shook his head. "I can't! Im to nervous." He turned and ran for it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto scratched his head as he walked into the kitchen. He's been home for an hour and hasn't seen of heard from teddy or Sasuke. He yawned. He saw Sasuke sitting at the table eating some Lucky charms.

"Hey Sasuke is there anymore of those?"

"Of what?"

"Lucky charms."

"What was that?"

"Your cereal!"

"Me? My arousing kisses?" Sasuke purred.

Naruto blushed. "Oh shut it!"

"Well Naruto this shouldn't bother you, I mean you are straight am I correct?" Sasuke Smirked.

"O-of course I'm straight!!" He shouted.

Sasuke started to eat his cereal again. He brought the spoon to his mouth and licked it sexily.

Naruto eyed him, He started to blush. "Sasuke stop frenching your spoon!"

Sasuke snorted. "Your no fun. You kiss Teddy but not me? I mean he's going to be your bother. That's some sick shit."

"Shut up!" Naruto fumed.

"Just admit it. Your **gay.**"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bleh I don't really like this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You know what Sasuke!! I'm not gay but I can't stop thinking about when you kissed me! How it felt the way your lips were against mine. The way you held me! So stop asking me! It's your fault I'm feeling this way! Before I met you I didn't have a girlfriend! I didn't have people kissing me left and right! I was a normal 15 year old boy! I did my homework! I didn't have friends...Just leave me alone Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He didn't say anything. He stood up and walked over to Naruto. He sighed and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm glad," He sighed. "That you were thinking of me, because I was thinking of you." He smiled. "I..." He stoped. "Never mind."He walked away from Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke! Aren't you mad? I mean all the nasty things I said!" Naruto asked big eyed.

"No, not really, know why?" Sasuke purred.

Naruto shook his head.

"Cause I know for a fact, that you Naruto are indeed a homosexual."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Well Sasuke, I guess I will admit. I don't think I'm gay, but I know I like you." He blushed.

Sasuke smirked. "Really? So what are you? I mean you don't like girls?"

"Just don't push it Sasuke." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yea Naruto?"

"C-can...I..ki...kiss you?" He asked blushing.

"Naruto you don't need to ask." Sasuke bent down to kiss him there lips meters apart.

"Hey guys!" Teddy smiled.

Naruto jumped away fromSasuke. "Hey teddy!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yup it's really short but I needed a chapter. See Sasuke and Naruto are now starting a relationship Well I'll update sooon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Narutos head snapped up. Sweat covered his face and dripped down his chin. His eyes were wide and he was panting heavy._ It was all a dream?_

He looked around his room. He saw Sasuke laying on the floor sleeping peacefully.

_So I didn't confess to him? _He sighed. _Thank god._

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and..." Naruto stopped. "Crap that's all I know." He looked at his book and studied some more.

Sasuke glanced at him. "What are you doing?"

Naruto glanced at him. "It's for history. It's due Monday. You got this down? The first three sentences of The Declaration of Independence." Naruto informed.

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. "No we don't!" He rubbed his hair. "I didn't know we did. I haven't even looked at it once yet." He sighed.

"Well it's only Tuesday. You got a few days." Naruto rubbed his hands together.

He was wearing a blue and green scarf, it hung down to his waist. He was wearing a black ACDC sweat shirt with a lime girl shirt, his pants were fitting and rust colored. He had on some eye liner and black shoes. Naruto played with the end of his scarf. _Do I dress homosexual? Is that possible? Can't straight people wear makeup and gay people. Stupid Teddy stupid Sasuke._

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naruto...your birthday is coming up right? Your turning 16?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea." Naruto repiled.

"Good, Well can't wait. I'll have a great surprise for you." He smirked.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Sakura walked down the hallway. She pasted by Naruto, not saying a word.

Naruto turned and couldn't help but, "Sakura!?"

She turned to him. She glared at him. "I heard you were only going out with me to prove you weren't a fag. Get away from me fruitcake." She hissed.

Narutos jaw almost dropped. "Wait Im not..." He sighed. _What's the point?_

He sighed. _I bet Sasuke told her. I mean I had a date with her. I wonder why she's so crazy? And I can't believe teddy kissed me. I know that wasn't a dream_. He squealed. _It was like...not as dare I think..**.good **as Sasuke._

Naruto sighed. _Do I like Sasuke? Am I a homosexual?_ He sighed.

_Time for History. I gotta resight The Declaration of Independence._ Naruto groaned.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yes I made it a dream. I guess I was a little to forward and was messing with the plot. Plus one of my reviewers (Which I look forward to read every time I update) Crick118 said I made the chapter to short. So Naruto did not confess but every else did happen. The kiss, everything. It was only chapter eight. That was the dream. Plus I agree with her/him (Sorry crick I don't know and don't wanna mistake --; ) So yea, hope you liked. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"A C+!?" Naruto shook his head. "I didn't think I'd do so bad on this test." He groaned. Naruto walked down the hallway. He looked down. He didn't want to see. All the kids who had friends, relationships, everything he wished he had. But didn't.. The only reason Naruto didn't have any friend and only focused on his homework was because he was shy. He sighed.

He went skipped lunch and sat out side the school. Sitting in a shady spot by a tree to think. _In a few months it will be my birthday. 16, eh, I'm getting old. _He groaned again.

_One hour, I have one hour till class starts again. I need to think this threw. Do I like Sasuke?_ He blushed thinking of that. He started to play with the end of his scarf. _That reminds me. I need to get more eyeliner. I guess I'll go to the mall today_. He chipped his nail polish off. _And more nail polish._

Narutos eyes got wide._ What is Teddy doing out here? He always eats inside. And why is he with Gaara?_ He continued to watch them. _I should stop I mean it's there business not mine_. He turned his head. But then turned back._ I can't help but watch._

**(With Teddy and Gaara)**

"Fine. But I'm gunna win. I can kick you ass Gaara." Teddy said getting cocky.

Gaara had on a bored expression. "I don't see the point of this fight. But I don't mind seeing blood shed for no reason." He said in a cold tone.

Teddy shivered. "Oh I love that tough guy thing." He smirked. "And it's for a reason. You cut in front of me in line. And I Teddy Aki will beat you Gaara!" He said pointing at him.

Gaara gave him weird stare. "You got some nerve, and just for a place in line?" He asked resting his left hand on his hip.

"Today was veggie day! Now there's only rotting cow!" Teddy whined. "You don't eat meat? Well I don't care if you wanna fight me then lets see what you got." Gaara warned.

(**A/N:** Just to let you know he doesn't have his sand powers, there not 'ninjas' in here. So just normal teenagers.)

Teddy charged at him swinging at the red haired boy with his left hand, his fingers balled up into a fist, with a whoosh of air teddy...missed?

Teddy grunted. Gaara easily dodged his attack. Gaara bent down and swung his leg smashing it into Teddy's shin making teddy tumble to the soft grass. Teddy got back up to his feet as he went for a jump kick thing. He nailed gaara in the stomach. Gaara wheezed for a moment. "Damn it... you..-Wheeze- knocked the...-wheeze- air outta...-wheeze- me.." He choked out in his cold tone.

Teddy did a victory dance. "Huzzah! And Gaara is down! He is defeated!" Teddy laughed.

Gaara regained his breath. "Yea, yea." He walked over to teddy and pushed him in the shoulders.

Teddy laughed. "Oh yea, and rumor is, the big bad Gaara is a...homosexual." He giggled.

Gaaras stared him hard. "Who the hell did you hear that from." He commanded.

"Some guy with a beatle hair cut. Well if it is true you should of told me." Teddy purred and raised his eyebrows then laughed.

Gaara grumbled. "Shut the fuck up." He walked away.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naurto rolled his eyes. _I thought he liked girls more. Why is he flirting with guys?_

Naruto looked at the school clock. _Ten more minutes might as well go get my books._

He walked down the hallway and saw a poster.

**Poster says: Dear high school students. It is that time of the year again. The Fujimore high school is having it's dance! Yes that's right, prom. So why don't you students come and join the fun on Friday and 8:00pm. $5 to get in and foods and drinks sold in the gym area. See you there!**

Naruto sighed.** _Prom. I hate dances._** He stormed to his locker. He spotted Sakura. He glared at her and stomped over to her. "Sakura! I am not a fruit cake!" He glared at her. "And I want you to go to prom withe me." He demanded not even asked.

Sakura squealed. "Okay I'll go with you. But if I see you sucking on any guys face I will personally crush you." He said dead seriously. She then smiled. "Call me." She skipped away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Yea I know, oh joy I'm adding more people. XD**

**Well yea. I guess the plot is coming. Oh prom is soon, and Naruto's birthday.**

**What will happen? What is Sasuke planing?**

**And why wasn't he in this chapter?**

**Well review! Makes me update faster! **


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke groaned as he was laying in bed. The covers pulled up to his chin. He had dark lines under his eyes. "Uhh..." He had stayed home today. He had the flu. His head felt heavy and his head was burning, he threw up like four times. He rolled off the bed. A pink and white blanket wrapped around him. He shuffled to the kitchen. "Soupp..."He looked around and grabbed a can and put it in a bowl then put it on the stove._ I don't know what im doing.._

He turned the stove on and watched the can turn a light red. "Damn." He tried to pick it up. "Agh! Mother fucker!" He yelled grabbing his hand and putting it in his mouth. Then his face turned green as he ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom grimly. _It's only 1:30...Naruto and Teddy wont be here till 3:00..stupid school..._ He threw himself on the couch and turned the tv on.

"_Oh Akio I love you but I'm having a baby with your twin brother." The woman cried._

Sasuke sighed. _Why do these shows have to be with so much drama?_

He rolled off the couch, and went back into the kitchen. He looked at the can still in the pan. He was gunna clean it up when he heard the door open. He ran into the living seeing Naruto and Teddy enter in.

"Jezz took you long enough to get here." He said rubbing his stomach.

"How you feeling?" Teddy asked walking over to him putting his hand to Sasukes forehead.

"Like bleh." He mumbled.

"Well did you eat any soup?" Teddy asked.

"Pst yea." Naruto said from the kitchen. "Can't you cook Sasuke?" He laughed.

Teddy ran into the kitchen. "Sasuke metal...can't cook metal it's not good for it." He rolled his eyes.

"I thought I showed you how? You just don't listen." He shook his head. "Well you should get to bed. When my dad coming home?" Teddy asked pushes Sasuke up the stairs.

"I dunno." Sasuke said sneezing. Naruto followed. "You better not give me your flu." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke coughed at him. "Pst."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Cough- -Cough-

Narutos eye twitched. He listened as Sasuke was coughing. He was sleeping right next to him.

Naruto kicked him. "Stop it."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto yawned as he got ready for school. He sneezed. _Damn Sasuke got me sick.._ He sneezed again and fell on his butt. Sasuke was still in bed He sniffled. "Haha your sick you gotta stay home now."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0**

**Only reason I stop it here is cause it's late and Im tired and just wanted to fit a chapter in.**

**I can bearly type right now. Well reviews make me update faster!**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto was wrapped up in a blanket. His face was pale and had a red rash stained over his cheeks.

He threw up about 10 minutes ago. He glared at Sasuke. "It's your fault. I never miss school, you had to give me the flu." He snarled.

"Yes Naruto, because that is what I do._ I_ get sick just to spread it around. It is my life filled dream to spread my germs." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I better get better soon," Naruto started he sniffled. "I'm going to prom with Sakura."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Teddy smirked. It was his free hour He saw Gaara sitting boredly. Well he looked so emotionless. His face showing nothing. He walked over to him. "I think we should fight again, it was fun." He smirked. "No." was Gaara's only response.

"How come?" Teddy asked.

"..." Gaara found no need to contuine this pointless conversation. So he just ignored him.

A boy with a beatles hair, And black eyes came over to them. "Hey Gaara." He said smoothly.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hey," Teddy pointed. "You're the boy who told me that Gaara was a homosexual."

Gaara glared at the boy. "Yes he is, He's my boyfriend."

Gaara nodded. "Lee.." He said and shifted his gaze somewhere else.

Lee smirked. "Well I'm off!" He waved as he sprinted off.

"Ah, I see, So you have a boyfriend and his name is lee." He laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke looked shocked, Or he had to throw up. "What?" Naruto asked.

"You can't go with sakura, your gay. I know you like guys. Your not into woman are you?" Sasuke almost said meanly. Naruto didn't look at him. "Don't say that like you know for a fact," Naruto snarled. "How do you know how I feel?" He went on. "Your not me. And no, I like girls...I kissed Sakura." He lied.

Sasuke frowned. "Your turning into such a whore, making out with everyone. Jezz." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom.

Naruto frowned. _Am I?_

"And once I bet you it will all be over! I will get all of your cards and the best!" Kakashi said cocky.

"Aw shaddup." Teddy said looking at his card closely.

"I will shurely defeat you! I am the Pokemon master!" Kakashi said laughing.

"Uh..NO!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's short. Just wanted to update. **

**Remeber reviews make me update faster xD**


	13. Picture

Teddy stormed into the house. He was to angry to notice Naruto sitting sadly on the couch. "I can't believe I lost!" He cried.

He sat down on the couch. "Oh hey nar...What the matter?" He asked noticing Naruto sad eyes.

"Sasuke said I was acting like a whore." He cried. Tears falling down his face. He shook slightly.

Teddy sighed. "He's just an idiot. Your not a whore Naruto." He said patting him on the back.

Naruto face turned green. He got up and ran.

"Ew, he's puking." Teddy made a face and laid down. "I can't believe I lost." He sighed.

**(The next day)**

Naruto woke up, he rubbed his eyes. _I fee much better_. He rolled off his bed and walked into the bathroom. He pasted the living room and saw teddy. He got big eyed. He then fell on his butt from laughing so hard.

"Teddy haha what are you haha wearing? Hahaha." Naruto asked grabbing his sides.

Teddy glared at him. "I lost...So..I have to wear this to school." He grumbled.

"A..a..a pink bunny suit?" Naruto laughed.

Teddy nodded. "I'm gunna kill Kakashi! He took my Pokemon cards!" He sobbed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yes that is it. And someone asked me why I put pokemon in here. This is my answer. 'Cause I can. It's my story. Well reviews make me update faster**


	14. Chapter 14

"So? You shouldn't get so sad just because of a break up." Sasuke comforted the sad boy.

The boy scoffed. "heh, I wasted two months with that cold bastard." Sasuke nodded in understanding.  
"I _was_ sad to you know when my boyfriend broke up with me." Sasuke smiled weakly. "Then I started dating lot's of girls." He looked down. "So, Lee you should cheer up. We might of met a few hours ago, but you seem like a nice guy. Don't be bummed out because some loser dumped you." He smiled lightly.

Lee sifted a giggle. "Gaara isn't a loser. A cold bastard? Yea." Lee pouted.

_**$Time skip$**_

Kids in the halls laughed as they saw the snobby boy hop down the hall. Naruto giggled. "Do you really need to hop?" Teddy snorted. "I'm a bunny. What else do they do, hmm?" He half smiled.

_**& Ohh another time skip&**_

Gaara snorted as he did his homework silently. Sasuke entered the deserted classroom. Taking a seat by the red head. Gaara looked at him coldly. "…" He looked back down.

The both just sat there. Dead silent. Gaara broke it. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. Sasuke smirked. "Nothing really. Just wanted to see who you were. Lee told me his cold hearted boyfriend broke up with him. I wanted to check it out." He winked.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Take a good look." He closed his books. Standing up. Sasuke stood up. "How come you broke up with him?" He asked.

Gaara glared at him. "That's a personal question." He looked down shyly. (Aw cute) He walked closer to the confused raven. His lips slightly brushing against his. He back away. "Hmm, that's why." He then walked out the door.

"Aw, shit." Sasuke said shocked.

_**d'adal time skip&**_

_**(Like at home too)**_

Naruto hummed as he made a sandwidge. He saw Sasuke walk into the kitchen slowly. He looked a bit sad. Naruto turned to him. "What?" He asked annoyed. Sasuke sighed.

"I-I like someone else….I got it. I understand now. You like girls..I shouldn't of pushed you into this whole thing."

Sasuke snorted. Like hell he would say that. He waved his hand. "Nothing, nothing. So Naruto you going to prom? Go with mee?" He asked cheesely. Naruto gave him a strange look. "Hell no."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**-cough- Hmmm, I haven't updated this story in ages. I really dislike the Sasuke Naruto couple now a days… So it's slipping into a Sasuke Gaara Naruto story now 8D Yea, threesum. You'll love it xD lol no, no lemon. I'm like to young. And Abby would kill me. She'd like it though –cough- Haha. But yea. I'll try to update more. I miss all my lovely reviewers ;o;**

**-tear- **


End file.
